Difference
by crestoflight3
Summary: The four had arrived in a new world, and it was amazing and wonderful, but...it was also strange. Different. A one-shot concerning the Pevensies after being named kings and queens.


**Hola. I'm crestoflight3, and this is just a little thought that poked me in the brain today. I've had this insane craving to upload _something_; so I sat down at my computer and started writing. This is my first work for the Chronicles of Narnia, which is one of my favorite series. **

**I love the characters and the concept of being destined for something, even if that something requires great sacrifice to achieve. The Pevensies had to sacrifice their own home world-without realizing they were doing so, to be fair-in order to accept becoming kings and queens. I'm trying to convey a little of the emotion they might have had once they realized that, yes, Narnia was a foreign world.**

**Well, if you could be so kind, please review! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When they first arrived in Narnia-as a family-there hadn't been much time to be shocked. They had to find Tumnus; they had to follow Mr. Beaver; they had to meet Aslan, get Edmund back, defeat the White Witch. And then, when all of that was done, they had to become kings and queens.

But, as they slowly grew accustomed to palace life, Narnia became real. It wasn't just a fairy tale they had managed to walk into; it wasn't just a place of talking Beasts and fantastical creatures and deadly magic. It had a history, it had religion. It, strange as it was to think about, had a culture all its own.

And, slowly, each of the four started seeing Narnia for what it was. It wasn't England, and it wasn't familiar.

"Peter?"

The High King looked up from where he had been looking at a report. "Yes, Susan?" he asked, frowning.

"What...what do you think, really, is the most different between here and...home?" His sister said the word gently, as if unsure of its proper use.

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose the most different thing would have to be...the history."

"Pete, that's just dull."

Peter shook his head in disagreement. "Maybe to you, Ed, but I thought you liked history. This place has its kings and queens, and it has its witches, but there have been giant revolts, and conflict with other lands-Telmar especially-and researching dwarfen politics could take all day!" He looked with interest at his sister. "And now, Susan, in return. What's most different to you?"

Edmund and Lucy looked up from where they had been playing a clapping game. They waited, expectantly.

Susan sighed and looked around the room. "Everything. But nothing. I mean...it's all so strange, isn't it? Wonderful, but strange." She continued when she saw her older brother's expression. "The denizens, then. The habitants here. There are _talking_ beasts, and dwarves, and fauns, and monsters. Some of the peoples are pretty, yes, the naiads and the dryads, but some are so fearsome!" She shook her head in wonder.

Peter nodded; then his gaze turned to the two youngest occupants of the room, who quickly tried to start up the clapping game again. When Edmund messed up the pattern several times, he groaned. "Okay, okay. Same question to me?"

His lips taut, Peter nodded. Susan crossed her arms.

Edmund stood up and began pacing. "It's like Susan said, everything about here is different. But...actually, I think _we're _the most different. Let me explain!" he added, seeing Susan about to speak. "I mean, back home, in England, Peter would never have been able to successfully command an army. And, Su, you would have run at the thought. You would have!

"Lucy, you haven't really changed, now that I think about it. You're still too believing and nice. But, me...well, I'm glad the old me is gone," he finished quickly, looking at each of his siblings in turn.

They remained quiet for a few moments, watching the fire burn in the grate. Outside, a hawk screeched-and then let out a more human shout of triumph, a unique sound that none could say they quite enjoyed. One by one, the three Pevensies that had already spoken looked to the youngest.

"And you, Lu?" Peter asked, an eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

"The sky," she answered immediately. Together, the four of them looked out of the vast glass windows, at the dark heavens above. "There's still clouds, and rain, and the sun only looks a little nicer than it had back there"-all noticed her avoidance of the word 'home'-"but the stars are so different, and you can see so much further, and there's so many more colors..."

They were in a new world. It was different, yes, and it would be for quite some time. But, as different as it was, they belonged there now, and, maybe, one day, Narnia would become home.


End file.
